


When I fall (catch me)

by Woman_of_Letters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death, Serious Injuries, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony comes home from titan, im sorry, reference to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woman_of_Letters/pseuds/Woman_of_Letters
Summary: After the *ahem* incident on Titan, Tony comes back to Earth......And falls straight into his best friend's arms.





	When I fall (catch me)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea would not leave me alone so I wrote it and I'm sorry  
> I'm very sad now, but comments/kudos make me happy!

Steve is the first one there to greet them.

Of fucking course.

He has some weird lobster claw thing strapped to his arm and looks like he’s about to charge their ship. Admittedly, Tony might have handled that landing a little better. He could see others preparing to fight in the distance, looking weary and hopeless. Tony really didn't want to deal with Steve right now.

They were relieved to drop their weapons when he walked down the gangway, Nebula behind him. 

“Tony,” Steve’s voice was a gasp, his shield falling by his side. Tony should build him a new one.

Tony swayed slightly on his feet, but Nebula’s cold hand on his back held him steady. Nebula was cool, Tony liked Nebula. Tony was gonna fix her up so all her parts didn’t hurt anymore, just as soon as he…

Tony shook his head to clear it, but only served to make himself more dizzy. 

“Tony?” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Are you okay?”

Tony’s throat was too dry to laugh. Okay? Was anyone okay anymore? 

“Tony,” Steve reached a hand out, like he wanted to pull Tony into a crushing hug. Tony flinched away, the mere idea of those hands touching him filling him with raw fear. That seemed to be happening more now, that inability to control and mask his emotions.

Nebula noticed, and there was a dagger at Steve’s throat within an instant.

Steve stiffened, caught between fight or flight, but Tony didn’t really care. 

Tony didn’t care, because those distant figure had finally caught up, and he saw the one face he wanted to see was there. 

“Tony!” 

Tony stumbled forward with a gasp, the steps pulling at the wound in his side. Rhodey reached to meet him, and Tony all but collapsed into his arms.

Too late, he thought of his legs, but Rhodey rolled with the punches, slowly lowering them both into a crouch on the ground. 

“What have I told you about riding with me, huh?”

And now Tony’s chest was constricting painfully, but from laughing or crying he couldn’t tell. Rhodey was right, this was far too close to Afghanistan for comfort. 

“Shh,” Rhodey hummed, cradling the back of his head. “Shh, I’m here.” Ah, crying then.

Tony didn’t dare to hope, but he had to know anyway. “Pepper?” he choked out.

A beat, a pause. Then, “I’m so sorry, Tony.” 

A new wave of sobs overtook him. “P-Peter..”

“Oh no, Tony, not….” 

“Dumb kid hitched a ride. Kept-He kept cracking Alien references.” Rhodey should know this, it was important. 

“Shh,” Rhodey simply said again. 

They sat there for a minute, Tony focusing on the breaths he could feel Rhodey taking. 

A sharp voice interjected. “He needs medical attention.” Tony turned to stare blearily at her, where she still had her knife across Steve’s throat, the picture of rage and violence. “Now.”

“M’fine,” he protested. “You’re more hurt than I am.”

“You were impaled.”

Tony felt Rhodey stiffen against him. Damnit. “But I had painkillers, bluebell, which don’t really work on you.”

“My injuries cannot kill me.”

“Semantics.”

“Stop it,” Rhodey growled. “Both of you to the Med wing, now.”

“Love it when you use your military voice, platypus.” 

Rhodey ignored him, instead standing with Tony still enclosed in his arms. Usually Tony would protest being carried like a baby, but he honestly didn’t think he could walk to the Wakandan compound, so   
he just rested his head against Rhodey’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“You are the Rhodey of whom he spoke.” A statement, not a question. 

“Yes,” Rhodey’s chest rumbled as he replied. “Let’s get you fixed up.”

“Only Tony or the doctor he spoke of will touch me.”

“Dr. Banner is at the compound.”

“Brucie’s here?” Tony slurred. 

“Yeah bud,” Rhodey shifted as he started to walk. “Everyone who’s left is here.”

“Gonna get them back, cinnamon bun, swear it. Gonna…get Peter…” The last thought Tony had before he passed out was that he was sure Rhodey wouldn’t drop him.


End file.
